eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Shelong
“UGH! ANOTHER dead end! Nobody said anything about this place being a damned labyrinth! How the hell did the accursed Shemms throw up a place like this so FAST?!” ''---Ky-Centurion Mardos Korbor, Kydian Enforcer, on a retaliatory raid on Shemarrian-held Arsas Varsos.'' "The Metztla don't get beaten on nearly enough IMHO. The EShemar mean to fix that with some snail-bakes..." "Did you say bake, male? This crusade sounds intriguing; perhaps we could assist with...what would you recommend, 6 or a full dozen 80-megatonne fusion airburst warheads?" '' ''~Col-Taros Pelles Cindermake, Flamewing tribe. EcoS-K-62 ‘Shelong’ aka ‘Builder-Bug’ Based on their animosity towards the Splugorth, the Shemarrians have long been rumored to be a former slave-race of the Splugorth, or at least one threatened with slavery by the ‘gorth. A number of Shemarrian designs clearly using scavenged or copied Kittani and other Minion hardware points towards a close (and unpleasant) association with the Splugorth. Adding further fuel to the rumor fires have been recent sightings of various apparently enslaved Minion-species in the ranks of the Shemarrians. The ‘Shelong’ is a prime example that observers have held up to illustrate the degree of animosity between the two peoples, such that the Shemarrians are willing to forcibly impress captured minions into their service. Description The ‘Shelong’ appears to be a cyborged Metztla Kreelong Carapace labor caste drone, now serving Shemarrian masters. Extensive armor plating and implants stud the already baroque shell and sinew of the pseudo-mollusk drone, and the Metztla labor caste minion follows the orders of its Shemarrian captors without reservation. It will even attack other Metzlta and fight to the death, so complete is its enslavement. Or so it appears. In reality, the ‘Shelong’ is a wholly robotic Warmount developed by the Shemarrians as a mobile construction unit. Its appearance isn’t a coincidence, however; the ‘Shelong’ was MEANT to be seen and infuriate the Metztla and their Splugorth allies/masters (another example of the Shemarrians thumbing their collective noses at the Splugorth and their Minions). Although the higher-caste Metztla generally have little regard for the dull-witted lower-class Carapaces, the provocation of ANOTHER species usurping control of THEIR living property has proven bad enough that the Metztla have attacked Shemarrian enclaves on several occasions. Naturally, these have turned out to be traps set by wily Shemarrians, who have waited just long enough for the psychic Metztla to get close enough to the ‘slave’ Carapaces to discern they weren’t real Carapaces...at which point the traps were sprung. The complete destruction of several putative expeditions of Metlza (followed by sightings of even MORE ‘enslaved’ Metztla castes) has outraged even more Metztla into rash actions...just as the Shemarrians have planned. And when the Metztla HAVEN’T responded, the Shemarrians make good use of their new Warmounts, continuing to build up their power base while apparently flaunting their ‘mastery’ over the alien and eldritch Splugorth Minion-species. Use The Shelong is massive and heavily armored, covered in heavy plate and bristling with sensors and weapons mounts, although it is primarily meant as a support and labor ‘mount. Shelongs trudge across Shemarrian work sites, excavating raw materials, tearing apart battlefield scrap, and devouring minerals and metals, before exuding tough megadamage resins and concrete-like materials, building fortifications. They can be ridden and directed, but are smart enough to be left to their own devices in carrying out basic commands and tasks. In fact, compared to the Kreelong, and even other Warmounts, Shelongs are actually quite intelligent and capable. The one great shortcoming of the Shelong, compared to the original Kreelong, is that despite the best efforts of Shemarrian metallurgists, they have been unable to provide the Shelong with quite the same degree of armored protection as the Kreelong. The super-tough shells of the Metztla clan defy replication, and short of armoring the Warmount in an equivalent, but prohibitively heavy, mass of armor, or using bolted-on scavenged Carapace shell, the armored protection still falls short. Wayfinder scientists have speculated that the material of Metztla shells may gain its super-resistant properties from the unique conditions the Metztla evolved in; possibly a super-pressurized magic-rich liquid environment with physical laws different from our own. To compensate for this lack of toughness, the Shemarrians have instead focused on giving the Shelong additional integral weaponry with greater range and damage, as well as other capabilities. Like the Cyroc, riders of the Shelong ride in a built-up ‘cockpit’ protected by several large armored plates. A canopy can be added to this, providing additional cover. Deployment Shelongs are typically deployed with Shemarrian construction and mining crews. They are also frequently part of Shemarrian demolition crews on seized Splugorth worlds. In that capacity, the Shelongs are often ironically set to work demolishing Metztla hives that were created by REAL Kreelong Carapaces. In their work, Shelongs are often escorted and assisted by smaller utility mounts such as the Slingtail, Monstropede, and Cyclopede. They are typically NOT deployed as front line combat units (at least not obviously so), though they are often called upon to perform work in hotly contested war zones. When Shelongs are in combat, they are almost inevitably in the thick of things. The Shelong first appeared in the service of the DarkWaters, in their offworld enclaves, especially those close to Splugorth territory. After the first few incidents where the Metzlta were provoked into attacking those worlds, and follow-up retaliation by the Dark Waters and their allies on Metztla colonies, more ‘slave-borg Kreelong’ began appearing with other Tribes, especially the Horrorwoods and Silvermoons. Abilities The saddle walls offer partial cover to the rider, and attempts to target the rider and passengers are at -6 to strike. With both Head Shields intact, that penalty is -8. The optional Saddle Pod Canopy had 100 MDC. Destroying the Sensor Tower deprives the Shelong of its long range radar and terrain-mapping laser distancers. The Warmount must then rely on its head sensors. Tunneling Varies according to the depth and composition of the material being tunneled through. The Shelong can tunnel through loose sand and clay at about 2d6x10 ft per minute, or 4d6 ft per minute through dense rock (granite, regolith). Sensors Magnetometer/Magnetic Anomaly Detector Detects anomalies in the local magnetic field, such as metallic objects and EM currents. Range: The magnetometer has a range of 4,000 ft and can detect vehicles and other metallic structures with 80% accuracy. Active electromagnetic sources such as powered-up rail guns and electromagnetic fusion containment systems can be detected at TWICE that range. Ground Radar System With all four feet planted firmly on the ground, the Shelong can use a ground radar system to scan for underground geology and buried objects. When in use the seismic probe fires a penetrator, similar to the stabilizer struts of the Glitterboy, into the ground, and emits ultra-low frequency sound waves, acting as a sort of subterranean sonar. The return waves are detected by ground sensors in the feet (or deployed on other vehicles), and a computer compiles a graphic map of the underground topography. This has proven to be an extremely useful tool for locating buried ruins, charting geological resources, and finding underground installations. Note that when in Active Mode characters with amplified/enhanced hearing, like Dog Boys or cybernetic Ultra-ears, standing within 500 feet of the Shelong will hear an annoying low-key buzz, and may feel nauseous/suffer from headaches if exposed to the noise for more than a minute. Ground scans will take 2-4 times as long as a standard radar/sensor sweep. Typical range on a ground scan is 3000 ft, and has a 90% chance of detecting metal-cased mines, 60% chance of detecting nonmetallic ordnance. In passive mode, the Ground Sensors can be used alone to listen for underground activity, such as burrowing animals, tunneling vehicles, water running through pipes, etc., as well as surface movement. Passive sensors can detect the surface movement of large animals (2 tons or more), robots, heavy vehicles, or large masses of infantry with 40% accuracy, up to a mile away. Terrain Scanning Radar/Lasers Mounted in the humpbacked ‘tower’, these sensors are constantly scanning the landscape around the Shelong. checking the angle of structures under construction, and providing a three-dimensional map of its immediate surroundings. This makes it nearly impossible to sneak up on the giant War Mount. Sonar The Shelong is equipped with a sonor, 5 mile range. Special Systems MDC Concrete/Resin Manufactory The guts of the Shelong are a mobile factory for creating megadamage concrete that can be poured or troweled in place onsite. Fed with enough of the proper materials, the Shelong can lay down a ton of this material every 15 minutes. Depending on the job requirements and available supplies, the Shelong can vary the composition and strength of the deposited material, from 1d6 MD per cubic foot, to 3d4x10 MD per cubic foot. Manipulator Arms The ‘centipede head’ mounts an array of fine manipulator arms capable of delicate work. Roughly equivalent to a normal human(oid) arm in regards to dexterity and strength. (PS 15, PP 16) Weapons Systems Gun Mounts (11) The Shelong is studded with small weapons turrets, giving it a good all-around defensive capability. Initially the EVCs were favored because of their similarities to the Carapaces’ own organic electromagnetic cannon, but other types of weapons are also mounted, as part of the illusion of the ‘cyborged’ Kreelong being further ‘converted’ for Shemarrian service. Taken in total, the Shelong can mount more firepower than many tank companies, which may seem definite overkill in a ‘utility’ Warmount, but the EShemar believe in protecting their support assets. The positioning of the weapons mounts also means that up to 6 can be simultaneously brought to bear on the same target. Electromagnetic Vortex Launchers Uses a electromagnetic vortex to lauch a bundle of nearly invisible force at a target. * Within a 60 ft radius, people, animals, and objects weighing less than 500 lbs are 90% likely to be knocked off their feet and hurled 3d4 yards/meters. * Characters/objects of 500-1,000 lbs weight are 50% likely to be knocked aside 1d4 yards/meters. * Objects of a ton or more are only 20% likely to be knocked over. * Flying characters/objects get knocked away twice the normal distance * EM bolts are -6 to dodge Ion Cannon A standard ion cannon found among the many tribes of the Shemarrians warmounts. Laser Cannon A standard laser cannon found common on Shemarrian warmounts. Plasma Cannon Standard Shemarrian plasma cannon. Rail Guns Standard S-6000 pattern Shemarrian rail-rifles. A popular option for the ability of quickly resupplying and using alternate ammunition types. Caustic Spit The Shelong can eject a slurry of boiling hot slag and chemicals at enemies. Depending on the composition of the material, the extruded resin can be very sticky or very caustic. The cooling slag also traps the target (HALF all hand to hand bonuses and reduce Speed by 75%) until it cools and embrittles or it can be scrapped off. Sprayed over a target’s head and sensory apparatus, it also effectively blinds until removed. Takes about 2d4 melees to harden/remove. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. The Shelong is fairly smart, with an effective IQ of 14 for purposes of planning and construction, but its focus is on work. Has the standard Monst-rex base programming, plus the following: The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Shelong intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits), Carpentry, Recycling, and Masonry. Combat In combat, the Shelong will use its ranged weapons primarily, but up close it will punch with the Manipulator Arms primarily, then attack with tail, centipede tentacle and every apendage it has. Even ramming and stomping on anything its size or smaller Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Shelong an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. The Shelong is a patient, fairly docile worker, but has a mean temper when provoked, and it will readily tear apart and devour (and recycle) any enemy fool enough to get close enough. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points (most Warmounts, unless otherwise noted, have an effective IQ rating of 8 ), but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Variants The first ‘Shelongs’ used in the first deception traps against the Metztla were arguably variants in that they were built housing massive self-destruct charges: EcoS-K-62Ex Booby-trapped model lacking in many of the more technical features and capabilities, but fitted with a powerful fusion powerplant meant to be overloaded. The Shemarrians got the idea from records of the Mechanoid Mantis and its rather volatile fusion powerplant. The exploding -63Ex does similar damage; 2d6x1,000 MD to a 1,000 ft area; more than enough to encompass and seriously fry a group of marauding Metztla in their shells. The -63Ex model tended towards particularly low AI (IQ of 8 and -20% to all skill ratings). EcoS-K-62ML Another booby-trapped version outfitted with a large array of mini-missile launchers under its skin. Eight launchers, each with 40 mini-missiles, for a total of 320 mini-missiles. Typically, it will not reveal this weaponry until it is in the thick of battle, surrounded by enemies, at which point it will unleash a massive pointblank barrage of ordnance into the enemy. EcoS-K-62Sm Silvermoon ‘prisoners’, plated in mirror-armor (lasers do HALF damage). The K-62Sm can also erect an array of ten ‘solar fans’ (150 MDC each) that act as solar collectors, supplementing the War Mount’s available energy. With all ten solar fans out and in broad daylight, the K-63Sm can run at 20% faster. The standard weapons fit-out is enhanced lasers (7,000 ft range/10,000 ft if all the solar fans are intact and in bright sunlight, 1d6x10 MD per blast/1d8x10 MD, ft if all the solar fans are intact and in bright sunlight) . Category:Darkwaters Category:Darkwaters Technology Category:Darkwaters Warmount Category:Warmount Category:Splugorth Category:Kreelong Category:Metlza Category:Tribe Variant Category:Construction Category:Shelong